A ink black sky
by pumpie2
Summary: Wilson comes to a revealation H/W slash oneshot This is a different writing style for me so any reviews would be awesome.


Wilson slumped against the armrest, and pressed his forehead to the soothing cool glass his eyes wide and staring out into the inky black sky. Sighing loudly he blinked back tears, and pursed his lips sniffing.

Forty-eight hours earlier he had been so content, he had been laughing with House on the sofa until… until he ruined it. He told House he was leaving; he was catching a flight and may never come back.

The sun had been filtering through he blinds on Houses flat windows, illuminating the glittering blue eyes and luminescent skin in a dull orange glow the air shimmering and ringing around them.

Wilson had realized he had tuned out of the conversation, House continued on talking about some hospital drama he had been watching and Wilsons mind had murmured in wonder if he had even noticed Wilson staring at him. Maybe he was used to it, Wilson tended to stare a lot when House was around. He wasn't sure why.

He sighed and House had halted, measuring him in a long lingering stare, "What is it?" Wilson's heart and mind had clenched at the tone of his voice. House could tell Wilson wasn't telling him something, he always had been able to.

"Im leaving" Wilson rose to his feet and walked slowly to the door "I have a flight at 5" he mumbled , his words floating slowly across the room and clouding House so he disappeared from view.

House had paused for what seemed like an eternity time ticking loudly in Wilsons ears, "I need you" House had whispered hoarsely.

Wilson had winced House needed him sure, he needed the money he needed someone to bounce off he needed a voodoo doll a punching bag. He didn't need Wilson he wanted Wilson; he wanted someone to be everything but what Wilson needed. Or at least that was what he had thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson had a caught a plane to Hong Kong he had caught a taxi to his hotel, checked in and lay on the cool sheets listening to the noisy bustle outside of his window just 20 hours later..

He had wept, the pain of his love tearing his chest apart. He had to leave the hospital his life behind, he wasn't sure if he could go back. It hurt him to leave House but it hurt him more to stay and live day by agonizing day in the presence of a secret so huge it threatened to turn on him and crush him completely.

Four hours later he had woken, the crystalline dust on his face stinging his chewed lips. A loud knocking resonating around the room, he had wrenched himself from the twisted sheets and lurched to the door. A bagboy had greeted him with a pleasant greeting he explained a telegram had arrived for him.

Wilson had accepted the note pushing a tip into the boys hand and leaving his door open, the wind whistling through the narrow corridors fluttering around the room and through his greasy messy hair. He slumped on the bed and peeled back the sticker holding the note closed.

'I don't want you. I need you"

Wilson had let the sobs wash over him, the heat, dull light and bustle seeming so far away as it dawned on the oncologist the mistake he had made.

This left where he was now, tears of fear pain and relief washing down his face. He frowned, not knowing what happens now, when he gets home, when he finds House.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson clasped his bags handle in his sweaty palms, breathing deep now he was back on home turf. He walked slowly out into arrivals keeping his face pointing towards his shoes, willing himself to stay upright the exhaustion and stress of the last two days wearing him ragged.

Suddenly a beam of sunlight lit up the dust around him causing the air to glitter and shimmer as though the world was melting away, Wilson looked up as a shadow, dark and awesome, moved ahead of him.

The crooked shadow stopped its rocking for a second as if in consideration and then lurched forward stopping a arms length away, the dust flowing and spiraling in clouds away from him, making it look as though the shadow were steaming and belching smoke behind him.

Wilson took a shaky breath, the shadow shuddered in response and whispered, bright blue eyes alert and guarded "I… need you. I mean..."

Wilson pouted slightly and twisted his head slowly to the side "I love you" he murmured the world coming to a stand still around him as he waited for a sentence that could end his world.

There was another long suffocating moment the air flowing lightly over the faces of fear and love, "I love you too".

A beat passed anticipation fluttering between them. The shadow collapsed suddenly , crashing forward into Wilson and leaving the sunlight streaming over the lovers kiss, the world whistling past their ears as they merged, leaving them hurtling to the clouds..


End file.
